


Жара

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Неуверенность Пабло в себе и капризы одной особы женского рода.
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 2





	Жара

— Ты когда-нибудь думаешь, что говоришь?!

— А что?

— Как можно было сказать ему такое! Он же все не так понял! Стой, Пабло, стой!

Желание взвыть от отчаяния росло с каждым нервным стуком каблуков по разгоряченному асфальту. Треск иссушенных веток под лучами обезумевше-палящего солнца, жарившего жителей Буэнос-Айреса уже неделю. Смог, повисший мертвым грузом на проводах, на ветках редких деревьев, на покатых крышах городских коттеджиков. Погода сходила с ума, словно билась в эпилептическом припадке. Агония эта напоминала его собственное состояние. «Зачем я ей нужен, если все, что я делаю, ее не устраивает?» Пульсация в висках передавала мозгу этот вопрос раз за разом, словно заевший телеграфный аппарат.

_Резь в глазах, но что тому причиной?  
Щиплют слезы или едкий дым?  
Впереди видны лишь чьи-то спины,  
Взгляд назад — Она стоит пред ним._

_Взгляд тревожен, губы что-то шепчут.  
Звонкий голос вдруг пронзает шум.  
Молнии глаза чужие мечут,  
Но Ее лишь образ будит ум._

— Пабло, куда ты? Подожди, пойдем со мной.

Но его ноги словно вросли в землю, как у дендроида.

— Скажи, зачем я тебе?

— Что?! Как это зачем? Я люблю тебя.

— За что? За что меня любить?

— За красивые глазки… — ухмыльнулась Мари.

— Прекрати! Я серьезно.

— Глупость какая. Я тебя просто так люблю.

— То есть, если я стану эгоистичным бесчувственным подонком, ты все равно будешь меня любить?

— Да что на тебя нашло! — острое желание его отрезвить управляло девушкой быстрее, чем здравый смысл.

Недоуменный взгляд. Красный след на щеке.

— Прости.

— Нет… в смысле, не за что. Спасибо. Я правда не знаю, что со мной. Просто обидно, наверно…

— Выслушай меня. Да, я искала реферат, но не для себя. У меня ведь есть тот, что ты мне дал…

— Но… я подумал…

— Я знаю. Лухан просто не так выразилась. Это для нее. Она не сделала, потому что всю ночь гуляла где-то с Маркосом.

Резкий порыв ледяного ветра хулигански заскользил пальцами под кофты и футболки. Неведомо откуда сбежались черные грозные тучи. Погода изменялась моментально, не давая опомниться горожанам, которых такие ее капризы застали врасплох.

Пабло стянул с себя джинсовку и укутал в нее маленькую дрожащую фигурку напротив.

— Бежим! Сейчас начнется ливень!

Держась за руки, они мчались по стремительно пустевшей улице, провожаемые громом. Но быстрее ветра нет никого, и в стены родного колледжа ребята ворвались промокшими до нитки. Усталые и задыхающиеся. Но на лицах светились счастливые улыбки.

— Что ты там кричал?

— Вы зря старались.

— Это почему же?

— За Лухан работу сделал Маркос — готовил сюрприз.

Все еще тяжело дыша, они грелись в руках друг друга, терлись носами и сталкивали вместе немевшие губы, вбирая кожей горячее дыхание.

— Пабло, я…

— Молчи.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты знал… запомнил раз и… навсегда… я очень ценю, что ты для… меня делаешь… Мне дорога твоя забота.

Хотела ли Марисса еще что-то сказать, он так и не узнал. Поцелуй затягивался. Самым долгим поцелуем считается поцелуй их примирения, но кто сказал, что не может быть дольше? И они уже шли на рекорд, как…

— Вы что тут устроили! А воды-то сколько! Марш по комнатам переодеваться!

— Ну Миччи…

— Как снег на голову.

— Только снега нам не хватало!


End file.
